


Reality Is Really Real

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Castle, Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Universe, The</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Is Really Real

**Welcome to the Weapons and Whoop-ass Celebrity Challenge!**

  
Celebrities have come from all over to participate in the Weapons and Whoop-ass Challenge. This is an elimination challenge where each team uses its skills to gain points and cash for their charities. Each bout is 5 minutes long or until both players on the team are down. 

So let’s meet our teams:

 **Team Camelot** is playing for “The Knights of Camelot Widows and Orphans Fund.”

  


 

 **Team Starling City** is playing for “The Glades Recovery Fund.”

  


 

 **Team New York Blue** is playing for “Victims of Violence Services”

  


 

 **Team Charming** is playing for “The Sisters of Storybrooke”

  



End file.
